


Up (at) yours [Podfic]

by blackglass, LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Vantablack pigment feud RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Heist, New York City, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: A podfic of "Up (at) yours" by marginaliana."With one instagram picture, Kapoor has taken their feud to a whole new level. Stuart has a great idea on how to fight back."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Up (at) yours [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up (at) yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590581) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 



  
  
Cover art by: [idellaphod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod)  


Length: 9:09  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/up%20\(at\)%20yours.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/up%20\(at\)%20yours%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Jinx!" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020! Thanks to idella for making the cover art and to marginaliana for having blanket permission!


End file.
